Soundless
by Sakurakun05
Summary: The door that he feared to open, has opened itself... but nothing harm came only kindness came from that door. Once its been opened a great magic has over come Sasuke's house. Love story


_There was a secret room that he couldn't enter, or he dared to enter. It was his deepest fear, loneliness, and memories. Memories of nobody._

It was another day in Tokyo, cars passing by, people are rushing to their place where ever they supposed to be, students are rushing to school while chatting and laughing. Among all those people he wasn't any different he had the same life style. Sure he did stand out with his handsome features, and cool character. His name was Uchiha Sasuke, anti social _figures, figures_ he doesn't like anything that was sweet. Sweet candies, sweet moments, sweet looking things, girls at his school drooled over him. Its either he doesn't know that, never notices, or just doesn't care, from my authors point of view is I don't know his character or what are his thoughts are. The only thing I know about him is his past, and his future.

"a-ano Sasuke-kun… if you didn't bring lunch please eat mine…" A girl bowed to him. Sasuke turned his head slightly.

Minako a classmate of Sasuke, has been crushing on him for a long time. She never spoke to him until this year. She wore glasses, ponytails a shy type. She smiled at him; Sasuke looked down at the bento. And gave an arrogant smile to her which send a shivers down her spine and made her blush more.

"Arigatou Minako" He accepted the offer. Minako gently smiled, bowed and quickly ran to her friends. Her friends were proud of her cheering how brave she was.

The arrogant smile was nothing, Sasuke was a type of person who couldn't smile so he had to force himself. Of course he wasn't a bad guy, just because he was good looking doesn't mean he has to be a jerk. Even to girls who confessed their feelings, he gently pushed them away making the pain less.

But there was someone that Sasuke admired, she was beautiful, classy and elegant; his type of simple yet shallow. She had a platinum blonde hair that shined, and brightest blue eyes. She claims she's Japanese but she had a nice attitude. They have talked but not often, since he was anti social he didn't have any topic to talk to her about. And if he stuttered it wouldn't be a very good image for him.

After School, Sasuke put the earphones in his ear, listening to music as he walks home. There she was! In front of him, smiling and talking to her friends, he observed her. Her shiny blonde hair swaying left to right and then one of the girls whispered to her something. Then her eyes shifted to Sasuke, and turned her head a little, and smiled at him. Sasuke quickly shifted its gaze to his shoes, a little disappointed smile came across Ino's face; and she turned her head around. Sasuke sighed heavily.

Finally he reached his home.

He entered the house, took of his shoes. His house was empty, big, and quiet and yeah he did live alone thanks to his brother's big company "Weasleys". Sasuke thought it was a ridiculous name but hey it was funny. Itachi didn't like it himself but their mom chose its name. At first they thought she was kidding apparently she wasn't.

Sasuke entered his room and lied on his bed, he rubbed his face. He looked at the ceiling the fan turning slowly, it hypnotized him and he fell asleep. When he woke up it was 6:00 p.m. he sat at his bed looking at the clock and sighed. He stood up and fixed his hair, it was a little late. So he decided to do his homework, he quietly studied the problems. But a sudden noise came from downstairs, he ignored it. After a while again the noise came again, it sound like cooking pot that's clanking to another pot. Sasuke got concerned

a robbery? Perhaps or his brother visiting and playing pranks on him? Even though he's not a type that would visit him.

Sasuke quietly walked downstairs. It was dark, luckily there was a baseball bat, he quietly grabbed. As he walked to the kitchen, the lights were on, his eye brows furrowed. He prepared the bat to hit like a ball or something, he hid behind the door. There was no noise for now. His heart raced, it wasn't a good feeling when you're dealing with who ever it is, but it's in his home. He jumped behind the window expecting some person but there was no one there. But there was something on the stove and the fire was on.

Now this was getting ridiculous. He looked what was in the pot.. and tomato curry? His favorite dish, then he heard a noise again. But this time it was from his room, he rushed to his room and his pencil case was on the floor everything scattered. And yet again no one was there. Sasuke scanned the room, this is how the scary movies start right? The one with a ghost stories? So just like in the movies he knew what will happen so he bends over to pick up the case, when he carefully stood up, beads of sweat rolling from his forehead. When he glanced to the table there it was, Sasuke's eyes widened. A plushy that was moving…

A rabbit plushy holding Sasuke's pencil and doing some of the problems. Sasuke couldn't say anything. It was terrifying, some cute adorable rabbit (small palm size) plushy was doing its homework. Oh wait, it ears moved too! As if it was a real rabbit. Sasuke sat on his knee with eye's furrowed studying it, no string what so ever. So how was it that it was moving? Then the rabbit looked at him, and waved? Without it's fingerless paw. (Imagine chobits rabbit, without the pink clothes just plain white rabbit).

And then the noise came from the kitchen again, he looked back, then to the rabbit. He quickly stood up. And grabbed the plushy on its stomach and ran downstairs, the rabbit cling on his sleeve trying not to fall. What he saw in the kitchen was like sleeping beauty story, brooms moving on its, the pot is stirring its own, dishes getting washed.

"nani?" Sasuke muttered. Why was this happening to him, or was he dreaming he slapped himself. Then suddenly he felt something on his shoulder it was the plushy. Its little paw touching where he slapped himself. As if it was telling him

'_don't hurt yourself please' _with a kind aura.

After a moment while Sasuke was sitting on the kitchen chair, and looking at the bunny. The bunny looked at him back. They stared at him for over an hour, then he carefully poked its belly which squeaked. No hard things like a machine or robot; the bunny rubbed its belly. Then food came, it smelled good but he was curious if he should eat it or not. Then the bunny stepped over and hold the spoon, the spoon was bigger then itself, and its mouth formed an "oh" shape and it blew? As it this plush was trying to feed him! The insult. Sasuke grabbed the spoon and took a smile bite, it tasted very good. He hadn't eat dinner like this for a while now. Usually it was something like ramen or microwave food. So he ate it all, after he ate every single thing the plate flew to the sink and washed itself. Sasuke walked upstairs and saw his homework and everything was done, the rabbit was on his palm. He was a little gentle with it now.

"what's your name?" Sasuke asked, and it didn't answer instead it collected everything and Sasuke tilted its head and it sat on the table's edge swinging its feet in the air as if it was happy. Sasuke poked and it squeaked again, then rubbed its belly again.

Silly… Sasuke thought as he sat in front of it again trying to give a name to this thing.

Then there was a pocky box and the bunny played with the box.

"Pocky…" He mumbled, it looked at him confused.

"Pocky that's you're name" The bunny looked at him; one of its ear moved then started to play with the box again. But one thing Sasuke didn't notice the slight open door that he was never able to open it.

Huh confusing..

But most confusing was who was behind all of this…


End file.
